


Sexy Face

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a ficlet that came to me earlier. Hearing the interview where Kris saying that he doesn’t know how to do a sexy face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Face

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

He was beautiful really with his impish grin as his laughter caused his tiny body to tremble. In that moment the images flashed through my mind.  
  
 _Kris’ tiny body lying underneath mine covered in only a thin sheen of sweat as our bodies pressed closer together. His dark eyes filled with hunger._  
  
I shook the images from my mind, as I willed my dick to behave by thinking of boobs and loose women. I sighed as the blood thankfully began to escape my cock. Thank goodness because all I needed right now was an erection to worry about. I needed my wits about me to be in the same room with him. It takes a lot of concentration just to keep from staring at him.  
  
“Adam, teach me to do the ‘sexy’ face!” Kris rolled out his bottom lip at me and batted those puppy dog eyes.  
  
I groaned inwardly and waved my hand so that Kris would stop pouting at me. I knew that this was a very bad idea, but I just couldn't tell that little bastard ‘no’. Hell, he could've asked me to jump off a cliff and I would've been ten feet from the ground before I realized how stupid it was.  
  
“Oh alright.”  
  
Kris studied my face as I thought about it for a moment.  
  
“I want you to close your eyes.” I watched as his eyes shut. “Okay now imagine you’re in a club and there’s someone on the dance floor that you find attractive. Got that?” I asked as I watched a shy smile cross Kris’ features.  
  
“Mmmhmm.”   
  
“Good. Now imagine that someone glances over to you and you want that person to notice you. Give them a seductive come hither smile. Yeah just like that.”  
  
The blood returned to my cock as the look on Kris’ face burned into my brain.  
  
“Now what?”   
  
“Now give that person a sexy little pout to show off your kissable lips.” I watched his lips form the perfect pout. “Now open your eyes.” I whispered softly into his ear.  
  
I pulled back and looked into those sweet chocolate orbs. I was completely dumbfounded by what I saw there. If I didn’t know better I would've swore that Kris was a hunter and I his prey.  
  
“Adam,” He whispered against my lips moments before he pressed his lips to mine.  
  
His lips were soft and pliant as they parted and a soft moan escaped them. My hand moved to grasp the back of his neck as I traced his bottom lip. Then as I slipped my tongue slowly into his mouth my world shattered. Kris tasted like sunshine, white fluffy clouds, and thousands of stars in the sky; he tasted fresh, clean, and pure. Nothing has ever tasted better, but then he pulled away, panting as he gazed into my eyes.  
  
“Now that is a sexy face.”


End file.
